Knight of Konoha
by Skull Reaper
Summary: Naruto will be given a choice about his role in life due to events at his birth. Watch his struggle to protect the village he grows to love.


**Hello readers, this is my second fan fiction even though I haven't really been updating my first I have decided on another project which is now my main. Sorry if you don't like me leaving Reaper for a while but I just found it turning into a fiction which I hate reading, and that isn't what I want. **

Knight of Konoha

Kushina Uchiha lay on a bed in a secluded part of Konoha, the Namikaze mansion, inside the main hall. The reason for the seclusion was that she was having a baby. Minato Namikaze and Kushina had been married for a year now and soon after their secretive marriage they were expecting a baby. Both of the couple were overjoyed by this news but despite their enthusiasm Minato demanded that it be in secret he had made many powerful enemies during the war and didn't want his child to suffer because of it..

Kushina had protested to this, she knew the reasons for the relationship being in secret but now their baby was on the way she thought that it was time for them to be known. Being part of the most highly held clan (according to themselves) made being part of an un-arranged marriage let alone a secret one a risky choice for her.

Still that didn't matter to Kushina. Her love for Minato and her soon to be born child was strong enough to prepare her for ridicule from her clan. However her love would not prepare her for what was about to take place.

As Kushina was giving birth, surrounded by a few doctors and her husband, there were supposed to be some others there but they were called away.

A cloaked figure jumped into the room, their face covered by a mask of a dog.

"Hokage-sama the Kyuubi is making its move; it is time for you to deal with it." The masked ninja known as ANBU spoke.

The Hokage didn't even flinch, he knew this was soon and it pained him to know that he would leave his wife and child behind. Without saying a word he left with tears in his eyes.

**An hour later**

"Ahhhhh" Kushina screamed, knowing her child would soon be coming into this world. With a final push the baby emerged, a small slightly tanned child, with bright blond hair as shaggy as its fathers. If only Minato had stayed to see this and as this thought crossed Kushina's mind, said man was fighting the nine-tailed beast.

A doctor had picked the child up and inspected it to make sure nothing was wrong with it, "It's a boy Kushina!"

A smile graced the face of the now mother of the boy. _"A boy, Minato would be pleased." _Thought Kushina remembering her discussion with her husband about names of babies and what gender they wished their child to be. Both had wanted a boy, Kushina had wanted him to be called Kai, like her father but Minato wanted to name a boy after his sensei's book's character. Kushina folded to his wants but she made him agree to a girl's name.

"He will be called Naruto just like his father wanted; I still have no idea why he would to name our baby boy after his pervy sensei's book." She declared with confusion on her face, which soon collapsed into joy.

Little did Kushina know was that she had had her Sharingan activated throughout the whole of labour. Her mind subconsciously wanting to soak in the whole of Naruto's birth. Her crimson eyes wandering over the baby which she cradled in her arms.

Another cloaked and masked figure jumped into the room and spoke hesitantly. "Umm lady Kushina, I am sorry for interrupting but there is a problem. The Yondaime has died, and said to tell you that Naruto will soon be the keeper of the Kyuubi. I am so sorry for your loss."

Kushina looked up in shock, the Sharingan wheeling around furiously hoping to find that the man is lying. Unable to find the symptoms of lying she raised her head and cried out for the death of her husband. This disturbed Naruto, who joined in on the crying.

Liquid poured down her cheeks but when she went to wipe them it was not tears. Instead it was blood!

"Lady Kushina! Our diagnostic jutsu, has shown that there were complications during your son's birth. You are suffering from heavy internal bleeding, and we can't stop it." A doctor beside her said with deep regret in his voice.

Kushina realised that now her son would have nobody to care for him. She closed her eyes, which were still bleeding and kissed her son's head. She then opened her eyes and saw that there was blood on her son and as she went to wipe it from his brow it fizzled, then being absorbed.

A black dot then appeared on Naruto's stomach surrounded in other markings. Kushina recognised it as a seal with her enhanced eyesight, knowing that the Kyuubi was being sealed now. The black dot spiralled as if drawing itself but it was actually just acting as a timer to show how much of the Kyuubi had been sealed.

Everything was going smoothly, until it reached the middle. Red and orange smog poured from the seal, Naruto started crying again but this time in pain.

The currently weak Kushina saw the Kyuubi appearing. She thought _"NO! My husband will not give his life in vain and neither shall my son." _

Focusing chakra subconsciously to both of her eyes her three tomoe in the Sharingan merged into an outline of a heart shape. Both eyes showing the love for her son, the Mangekyo Sharingan. Obtained by losing that which is dear to you. Both eyes then pulsed as a tall figure sprouted out from behind her, a similar colour to the Kyuubi's form. This figure grabbed the emerging Kyuubi and wrestled it into a choke hold. The two titans struggled against each other but eventually the dark orange figure won.

This figure was that of a man, but easily 12 feet tall. It wore a knight's armour which was still orange and a cloak of the same colour on top of that. Despite Kushina's weariness she recognised the figure. A mystical figure all Uchiha learned about, one of the legendary Mangekyo Sharingan's powers.

"Susanoo" She whispered with a smile on her face, as she watched him subdue the Kyuubi in a battle of sheer strength. After hearing its name Susanoo looked at Kushina and nodded. It then dragged the Kyuubi into Naruto's seal and then followed it headfirst.

Naruto stopped crying returning to his peaceful state. Kushina couldn't help but stare at her son; she knew that she would die soon. It was too soon and it wasn't fair. The only thing that gave her peace of mind was that Susanoo would watch over Naruto.

As her vision blurred she seemed to drift away from Naruto. Said baby seemed to notice this, even though physically she wasn't going anywhere. Naruto looked into her eyes and tried to touch her. Kushina saw this and tears poured down her face, as her newly born baby grabbed out furiously trying to get his mommy back. Even the doctors in the room couldn't look as they saw Kushina pass and Naruto's tiny hands holding onto his mothers face. Naruto's face then wavered as he started to cry louder than before; the doctors still with tears in their own eyes took Naruto away to the Sandaime who had just been reinstated.

The Sandaime immediately took control of the situation. He had already organised teams of his ninja to start clearing up, it was not yet time to grieve.

A doctor came up to him with a child in her hands.

"What is it?" Sarutobi said wearily, he was tired and he had a long night ahead of him.

The doctor went up to Sarutobi and whispered in his ear. Then the look on his face turned from tiredness to shock. He clicked his fingers and an ANBU appeared.

"Call an emergency council meeting; tell them we have another matter to discuss that is why it's early." Sarutobi said with clear efficiency. He then took the baby in his arms. "Come with me please, I need you to tell me everything.

**Ok this is the prologue to the Knight of Konoha. The actual idea of this story is making me excited. I am sorry for the short length of this story but it doesn't need to be in huge amounts of detail I think (Read: hope) as it takes place really quickly and it is just setting the scene.**


End file.
